Christmas in Nevada
by nebula2
Summary: Hotch is finding it hard to find the joy in the Christmas Holiday this year. Will he finally find it trying to make the holiday merry for others? Written for the Christmas gift fic exchange for Chit Chat on Author's Corner.


AN: Merry Christmas Mystery Hunter! Hope you enjoy the story. Pairing: Hotch/Reid Song: "Jingle Bell Rock" Prompts: candy cane, mistletoe, ginerbread

Disclaimer: Don't own the CM characters. Only borrowing them.

* * *

BAU Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner stepped off the elevator on the sixth floor to the sight of an artificial tree being decorated in the one corner of the bullpen. The tree wasn't the only decoration for the rapidly arriving holiday, but it was the newest. As he walked toward his office, he wondered idly if they had gotten approval and quickly decided it wasn't his concern. His co-workers already thought he was being a Scrooge this year, and he wasn't about to add to that opinion.

~_If they want a tree, let them have a tree. If Strauss has a problem with it, she can find out about it on her own_,~ Hotch thought.

Reaching his office, Hotch paused. The office was the reason people were considering him Scrooge. It was the only one on the floor, besides JJ's still empty office, that didn't have any Christmas decorations on it. Even Rossi had hung a wreath on his door. It wasn't that he was against Christmas. Normally, he enjoyed this time of year. Was one of the first to put up some holiday decorations in his office. He just hadn't been in the mood this year.

This year Haley wasn't here with them. This year, it rested solely on his shoulders to make sure that Jack had a Merry Christmas.

Hotch became aware of Garcia standing next to him. The FBI technical analyst took him by surprise when she suddenly gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Sir," Garcia said, one of her trademark smiles lighting up her face.

"What was that for?" Hotch asked. The tech wasn't in the habit of greeting people with a kiss. Not to mention, she normally showed more restraint around him than she did the others.

"Well, you are standing under the mistletoe, sir," Garcia said, still smiling. She moved around him and headed toward the bullpen.

Hotch looked up and saw that she was correct. Sometime between when he had left last night and now, mistletoe had been hung above his office door. The unit chief looked toward the bullpen. Garcia had joined Prentiss but neither were looking in his direction. At his own desk, Reid already had a file open and was hard at work.

Hotch looked back up at the mistletoe before opening the door. One of his team members were responsible for it and with the exception of Reid, everyone of them was a suspect. ~_More than likely there are more than one of them in on it_,~ he thought, determined to figure out who it was and return the favor. Leaving it where it was, Hotch pushed open the door and stepped into his office.

The unit chief sat down at his desk, and turned on his computer. The first thing he did every morning was check his email. This morning though, his thoughts weren't on his work. Instead, they were on the upcoming holiday, or more specifically his lack of holiday spirit. Even Jessica had been on his case about decorating the apartment, putting up a tree, and making things feel like Christmas for Jack's sake. The problem was, that had always been Haley's thing. Sure, he had helped, but she had always decided when they were going to do it. When she had wanted the lights strung on the house. When she had wanted the tree to go up. The few times he had thought about doing something for Christmas, he had started thinking of Haley and hadn't gone any further with his plans.

Now, it was almost two weeks until Christmas and he had done absolutely nothing for the holiday. Other than the few gifts for Jack, Jessica had picked up, not even the Christmas shopping was done. Coming back from their last case, his team had been talking about their plans for the holiday. Rossi was spending Christmas with his sister. Morgan was going home to Chicago to spend Christmas with his mother and sisters. Prentiss was going to visit an old friend from college. Penelope had made plans to spend Christmas Day with JJ, Will and Henry. And Reid . . .

Now that Hotch thought about it, he wasn't the only one who hadn't shown a lot of Christmas cheer. As he recalled, Reid had been looking out the window of the jet silently when the talk of holiday plans had been going on. When Prentiss had specifically asked him what he had planned for the holiday he had simply shrugged his shoulders. Like Hotch's office, Reid's was the only desk in the bullpen that wasn't adorned with some type of holiday decoration. When Penelope had tried, placing a bear wearing a santa hat and holding a saxophone, which played a jazz version of "Jingle Bell Rock", on his desk, Reid had moved the bear from his desk to Prentiss' desk. The bear was still sitting on the dark-haired agent's desk, right by her name plate.

Getting up from his desk, Hotch walked to the window. Gazing out at the bullpen, he saw that more agents had arrived. Most had now started to get to work, but while they all seemed to be in good cheer, Hotch noticed that his youngest team member was the only agent out there who didn't seem to be in the holiday spirit.

As Hotch watched the activity in the bullpen, an idea began to form. He knew the best way to make the holiday good for Jack, was for him to get away from things that reminded him of the Christmases he had shared with Haley. As special as those were, right now all those memories did was make him sad. This should be a happy time of the year. He owed that to his son. Perhaps the best way to do that, was to celebrate someplace else this year. To take Jack someplace and make some new memories with his son. Hotch had a destination in mind. A destination that might brighten the holiday for someone else, as well.

Hotch turned and headed back to his desk. He had some phone calls to make, to see if he could pull his idea off. Until he knew he could make it a reality, Hotch wasn't going to say anything to anyone about it.

_**A week later:**_

A knock at his door made Aaron Hotchner look up from the report he had been going over. He saw the youngest member of his team standing in the doorway.

"You wanted to see me?" Reid said, managing to sound as nervous as a teenager who had been summoned to the principal's office.

"Yes. Come in, and have a seat," Hotch said, waving a hand toward the chair opposite him as he put the report to one side.

Silently, Reid walked into the office and sat in the indicated chair. He looked across the at his boss, still wondering what he had been summoned there for.

"Did you make any plans for the Christmas break yet?" Hotch asked casually.

Reid got a quizzical look on his, wondering why his boss was asking the question seemingly out of the blue. "Ah, no sir. No plans," Reid replied, restraining from adding the word why onto the end of the statement.

It was the answer the Hotch had been expecting. Without missing a beat he continued. "Well, in that case, I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I've decided to take Jack somewhere else to celebrate the holiday. There are too many memories for me here, and I don't want my mood to affect his Christmas. Jessica doesn't want to go away for the holiday," Hotch continued, not feeling at all guilty about the little white lie he was telling. Truth was he hadn't asked her to go with him. Instead, he had simply told his sister-in-law that he needed to get away from the city for the holiday. Away from the memories. "I'd kind of like someone else along to help me out a bit with Jack, so I was wondering if you would join us."

Reid found himself nodding. It wasn't like he had any other plans and he liked Jack. Spending Christmas with his boss and son, would be preferable to spending the day by himself holed up in his apartment, which was the current plan.

"I'd be happy to help," Reid told him.

"Good. I was hoping you would say that, especially as I've already booked the plane tickets. I've got us a flight the evening of the twenty-third, at seven. I'll pick you up on my way to the airport."

"Where were you planning on going?" Reid asked. Not that it really mattered but he was curious.

"The travel agency was actually able to find me a small three bedroom house in the Lake Mead area in Nevada for a reasonable price. Thought it would be nice to get away from the cold and dreary weather we've been having over the holiday break. You could even surprise your mother with a visit on Christmas Day. I'm sure she'd be happy to see you."

"Yeah. I'm sure she would," Reid replied trying to sound upbeat about it. He was wishing he hadn't been so quick to agree to help out. It had been quite awhile since he remembered having what he could call a happy Christmas memory. It always seemed as if something would go wrong at that time of year when he was growing up or his mother would have one of her episodes on either Christmas Eve or Christmas Day.

The last Christmas he had spent with her had been when he was nineteen. The first Christmas after he had committed her to Bennington Sanitarium. That had been the only year he had been able to bring himself to go see her there. He tried to tell himself it was because he didn't want to be in the institution on the holiday, but as he knew they staff their did their best to make the occasion joyous for the patients and their families, Reid knew that wasn't the whole truth. It was the guilt that kept him from going. That would probably keep him from going again this year despite his proximity, though he didn't know what kind of excuse he would give to Hotch.

"Anything else, sir?"

"No. Thanks for agreeing to help me. I'm sure Jack will be excited to hear you're tagging along."

Reid nodded as he got to his feet. He headed out of the office, already wondering if he had just made a huge mistake.

_**Reagan International Airport, December 23:**_

Aaron Hotchner pulled his SUV into a parking spot in the long term parking area. Pulling the key out of the ignition, he glanced back at Jack, who was buckled into the seat.

"I want you to stay in the car while I get the luggage out, okay Buddy."

"Yes, Daddy," Jack replied, as he continued to make his tyrannosaurus rex attack the brontosaurus.

Hotch turned around, and undid his seat buckle. As he climbed out of the car, Reid was already walking toward the back of the vehicle. By the time Hotch reached the back of the vehicle, Reid had already lifted the gate. Reaching in, he grabbed his one bag out and placed it on the ground. As Hotch was taking out his carry-on, Reid reached for the hard-sided suitcase.

"What is in this one?" Reid asked, as he used two hands to pull it out of the vehicle.

"Christmas gifts," Hotch replied, as he put the strap to his carry-on over his left shoulder. Lowering his voice a bit more he said, "be glad I left the bicycle at home for him to find when we get back."

Spencer smiled as he placed the heavy suitcase on the pavement behind the SUV. As he did so, he noticed Jack standing not far away from him but in the area where cars would be passing by.

"Jack, come stand over here," Reid said, reaching for the little boy's hand and wondering when he had gotten out of the vehicle and why they hadn't heard the door shut again.

At the sound of his son's name, Hotch turned back around. "Jack, I thought I told you to stay in the car," he said, giving his son a stern look.

"I wanted to help, Daddy," Jack replied.

"Well you need to be careful out here, Jack. There are a lot of cars driving around and they may not see you. That's why I told you to stay in the car. You need to listen to me when I tell you something."

"Yes, Daddy," Jack said, looking down at his feet. "I still want to help."

Hotch opened his mouth to tell his son the bags were too heavy for him, when Reid spoke up.

"I know how you can help, Jack," Reid said, lifting the strap of his messenger bag over his shoulder. "Could you carry this for me?"

The little boy nodded eagerly, as Reid slipped the bag over his shoulder. Reid put a quick knot in the strap to shorten it. Jack beamed up at his father proudly. Hotch smiled as he reached for the last bag in the car. Moments later, the three were leaving the locked car and heading toward the airport, Jack holding onto one of Reid's hand.

"Do you ever go anywhere without that bag?" Hotch asked, as they walked.

"No," Reid replied instantly, not missing a beat.

The little group reached the air port and after checking their bags, moved through security smoothly. They reached the gate their flight was scheduled to leave from with twenty minutes left to wait.

"Daddy, will Santa be able to find me?" Jacks asked, as he sat on Hotch's lap.

"Yes, Jack. Santa will find you just fine."

"How? Did you tell him we weren't going to be home for Christmas?"

"Santa's elves help him keep track of all the little boys and girls," Hotch replied.

"I thought the elves helped make the toys?"

"They do that too."

"Wow. Santa's elves must work harder than you do, Daddy," Jack replied, his face completely serious.

"Yes, Jack, I imagine that they do," Hotch said, realizing that even as young as he was, Jack was quite aware that his work took him away a lot of the time. Not for the first time, Hotch wondered if he was being fair to the boy. He had lost his mother and his father was away on business quite a bit. As much as he wanted to be there for Jack though, he also knew he wouldn't be happy if he walked away from the BAU. Wasn't an unhappy, present Dad just as bad as one who was away a lot?

It was a question that Hotch had pondered many times since Haley's death. He hadn't come up with a satisfactory answer yet and he knew he wasn't going to figure out one sitting in the airport tonight.

Hotch and Spencer spent the time waiting for their flight fielding Jack's questions. As the three of them walked toward the jetway heading for their plane, Hotch had a feeling most of the flight would be spent doing the same exact thing.

* * *

Spencer Reid woke before his alarm clock went off the following morning despite having gone to bed late the night before. On their way from the airport to the house Hotch had rented, they had stopped at an all night grocery store to pick up a few essentials and food for their breakfast this morning. As Jack had fallen asleep in the back of their rental, Reid had volunteered to go into the store while Hotch stayed with Jack.

Throwing back the sheet, Reid climbed from the bed. He turned the alarm off and grabbing some clothes from his unpacked bag, headed for the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, showered and dressed, he was headed downstairs to the kitchen to get breakfast started. He was just finishing up a batch of pancakes when Jack and Hotch made their appearance. Though Hotch had gotten dressed already, Jack was still in his pajamas.

"So you can cook," Hotch commented as he came into the kitchen. Jack climbed into one of the chairs at the kitchen table, as his father headed for the refrigerator.

"I told you I could," Reid replied, placing one of the pancakes he had just stacked on a plate onto another plate for Jack. The question of his culinary skills had arisen when he had volunteered to cook Christmas dinner for them. "Here you go, Jack, blueberry pancakes just like you requested," Spencer said as he placed the plate in front of the boy.

"Thank-you," Jack said.

"You're welcome," Spencer replied heading back toward the stove.

"Do you want milk or orange juice this morning, Buddy?" Hotch asked from the refrigerator.

"Orange juice."

Hotch got his son a glass of orange juice and cut up his pancake before getting his own breakfast. Before long the three of them were sitting at the table enjoying the meal.

"When are we going to decorate the tree, Daddy," Jack asked.

"Later this afternoon," Hotch replied. He had arranged for an artificial tree to be bought and left at the house for them to put up through the real estate agency. Hotch had been pleasantly surprised to find that not only had the agent arrange for the tree to be at the house, but had also had it put it up for them. "We've got to get decorations for it first. You and I will do that, while Spencer gets what we need from the grocery store."

"What about Mama's angel?" Jack asked, referring to the angel in a red dress with gold trim that Haley had always put on the top of their Christmas trees.

"I brought the Angel with me, as well as a few of the other ornaments. We just need the lights, tinsel, bulbs and the candy canes," Hotch told him. He glanced over at Spencer. "You sure you don't want some help at the grocery store?"

Spencer shook his head. "I'll be fine. It makes more sense to split up as the stores are going to be crowded."

* * *

Aaron Hotchner shut the cabinet door as he put the last of the groceries away. He turned to find Spencer leaning up against the counter on the other side of the refrigerator. Jack was sitting at the kitchen table with his coloring book.

"Do you mind watching Jack for a little while, Reid? There's something I forgot to do while we were out."

"Yeah, sure. No problem," Reid replied, curious about what his boss had forgotten but not about to ask unless it was suppose to be a surprise for Jack.

"What about the tree?" Jack asked looking up from his coloring book.

"When I get back, Buddy. I promise."

"How about you and I bake some cookies while your Dad is out, Jack?" Spencer suggested, not exactly how much help the kid would be but he figured it would keep him occupied. Spencer had picked up ingredients to do both cookies and bake some ginger bread while he was out grocery shopping this morning.

"Can we leave some for Santa?"

"Sure we can. We'll have to pick out the very best ones for him," Spencer told him.

Hotch gave Jack a kiss good-bye and then headed out the door. In the car, he headed for his destination. He was glad that Spencer hadn't asked questions about what it was that he needed to do, as the outing was for a surprise for his subordinate.

During the weeks leading up to this trip, Hotch had talked to Dr. Norman several times about arranging to take Diana Reid out of the hospital overnight to spend Christmas with her son. Dr. Norman had thought it would be a good idea and was more than willing to help with the arrangements. He had found a home health nurse that was willing to spend the night with them at the house Hotch had rented.

Hotch parked the car outside of the Bennington Sanitarium and headed inside. He stopped at the front desk and told the nurse on duty who he was. It wasn't long before Dr. Norman was greeting him.

"Agent Hotchner, I think this is a really wonderful thing you're doing. Diana is so happy to be spending the holiday with her son," Dr. Norman told him as he shook hands with the agent.

"Then you've already told her what's going on?"

"Yes. I told her this morning when I introduced her to the home health nurse, Evelyn Wiles, that will be staying with you. Evelyn is in the room with Diana right now helping her pack. Why don't I walk you there and introduce you?"

Dr. Norman lead Hotch to Diana Reid's room. Evelyn Wiles was just finishing helping Mrs. Reid pack a small bag, when Dr. Norman knocked on the door. Both women looked in the direction of the door.

"Hello Agent Hotchner," Diana Reid said, remembering him from the short time she had spent in D.C. at her son's place of work years ago. Though she had a smile, Hotch hadn't missed the look of disappointment that had crossed her face. "Spencer isn't with you."

"No. Actually he doesn't know you're going to be spending the night with us. It's kind of a surprise for him, too," Hotch told her.

Diana nodded. "I'm looking forward to seeing him. That boy of mine is very special. Such a big heart."

"I'm quite aware of that, ma'am," Hotch replied, a rare smile crossing his features.

"Now Diana, while you're out its very important . . ." Dr. Norman didn't get any further as Diana cut him off.

"To take my meds and avoid stressful situations. I know, Doc." Diana looked at Evelyn first and then at Hotch. "You would think I'm sick or something the way he worries."

Dr. Norman smiled, having grown use to all his patient's personalities by now.

"Merry Christmas, Diana."

"Merry Christmas to you and your family, Doctor," Diana told him.

"Shall, we go," Hotch said, taking a few steps closer to Diana and offering her his arm. With a smile of her own, she looped her arm through his.

Hotch picked up Diana's overnight bag from the bed, and the two of them led the way out of Bennington Sanitarium. Evelyn Wiles followed, carrying her own bag.

* * *

"Can you tell me where our room is?" Evelyn said, as she walked up the steps behind Hotch and Diana Reid. Hotch had already informed them that they would be sharing the house's third bedroom. "I'll just take our stuff up to the room and start getting us settled."

"Oh, I really want you to meet my son, Spencer, Evelyn," Diana said.

"There will be plenty of time for me to meet him later," Evelyn assured her. "I don't want to intrude on the surprise," the nurse told her, before turning her gaze back to Hotch.

"It's up the steps, turn right and your room will be the first door on the right," Hotch told her handing her the second bag she was reaching for.

Hotch opened the door and led the two ladies into the house. He was a bit surprised when Jack didn't come running to great him, especially as keyed up about the tree as the little boy had been. As Reid had mentioned baking, and the smell of cookies and ginger was finding its way to his nose, even from the front door, Hotch headed in the direction of the kitchen. He was about to call out a greeting when he heard laughter coming from the kitchen.

Curious as to what was going on, Hotch kept quiet as he finished walking to the kitchen. The site the greeted him made him pause in the doorway. He glanced to his right, where Diana Reid was standing, smiling at the site before them. She let out a laugh, as Jack picked up another handful of flour and tossed it at Spencer. The both of them were already covered in both flour and icing.

The laugh caused both participants in the food fight to look up. Hotch watched as the guilty look on his co-worker's face turned from guilty to surprised. Jack, upon seeing his father, looked extremely guilty.

"Spencer started it, Daddy," the little boy said, pointing to his co-perpetrator. The little boy was clearly worried about getting in trouble.

"Is that so," Hotch said, trying hard not to smile. He thought the whole scene was humorous but didn't want to show his amusement, less Jack get the idea that having food fights was acceptable behavior. Hotch let his gaze shift from his son to his teammate. "So what do you have to say to that?"

"I'll make sure it gets cleaned up," Spencer told him, obviously more than willing to take the blame for the mess that had resulted. Spencer looked from his boss to his own mother, who wasn't bothering to hide her amusement. "What are you doing here, Mom?" he asked, clearly still not over the surprise of seeing her.

"Agent Hotchner arranged for me to be able to spend Christmas with you."

"Wow . . . that's great," Reid said, the enthusiasm in his voice sounding forced. "Ah, I think a hug is going to have to wait," he added, indicating his flour and icing clad clothing.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up, Spencer," Diana said, the words more of a command than a request.

"Yeah, I'll go do that. Come on, Jack. I'll give you a hand getting cleaned up," Spencer said, taking the little boy by the hand. "When the timer goes off, the cookies and gingerbread in the oven should be done."

"Got it," Hotch said, stepping into the kitchen to begin cleaning up the mess that had been made.

As Spencer and Jack headed upstairs, Diana came into the kitchen and started helping.

"I guess sometimes it doesn't matter how old they get, they can still act like little boys," she commented.

"Yeah, I seem to remember getting involved in a few flour fights over the years," Hotch replied. There was something more he wanted to say, but he wasn't sure how to bring it up. Before he could figure out a way, Diana broached the subject for him.

"You're thinking that Spencer didn't seem as happy to see me as you thought he would be, aren't you, Agent Hotchner?"

"Well, yeah."

"It wasn't easy for my son growing up. In a lot of ways, he was the parent. I can see that now. Just like I can see that me being at Bennington is what is best for me. For both of us really. Spencer, however, hasn't been able to let go of the guilt yet," Diana said sadly. "He's a good boy. I couldn't be prouder of him and I do appreciate you giving me the chance to spend this Christmas with him. To give Spencer some happy Christmas memories for a change."

Hotch nodded, realizing there was a lot more to the relationship between this mother and son than he had realized. That there was a lot that wasn't being said even now.

"You're welcome," Hotch replied, having no intention to pry further into their lives. If either of them chose to share it, he'd be willing to listen. If not, then he just wanted to make this a happy holiday for all those under this roof.

* * *

After he and Spencer had put the lights and garland on the tree, Hotch had taken a step back from the festivities, letting the others decorate the tree. He had enjoyed watching the others. Watching them interact and storing new memories even as he reflected on the ones from previous years.

"Hot chocolate?"

Hotch turned his head, to see that Evelyn had entered the room. She was holding up a tray of mugs.

"Thank-you," he said, as he took one.

"They sure are enjoying themselves, aren't they," Evelyn commented watching as the other three put candy canes on the tree.

"Yes, they are. I appreciate you doing this. I know it takes you away from your own family."

"It's not a problem. I was happy to help out. Besides, it kept me from having to decide which of my children to spend Christmas with. I've got three, all with families of their own, and all in different parts of the country. I'll talk to them tomorrow."

Hotch nodded as Jack ran up to him.

"We're ready for the angel, Daddy."

"You are?" Hotch said, placing his mug of hot chocolate down on a coaster on a nearby end table, as Evelyn carried the tray of mugs over to the coffee table. "Would you like to put the angel on top of the tree this year, Jack?"

"Could I?" Jack asked eagerly.

"You sure can, Buddy," Hotch said, retrieving the angel he had brought out with him and handing it to his son. He then picked Jack up and placed him on his shoulders. Hotch walked over to the tree so that his son could place the angel in its spot on the top of the tree. With a little help from Reid, the angel was soon safely perched on top of the tree.

Soon, they were all sitting around the living room, the adults talking and enjoying the hot chocolate that Evelyn had made. Jack sat cross-legged in front of the tree looking up at it, watching the lights blink on and off.

"It's a shame no one knows how to play that piano," Evelyn commented after awhile, looking at the piano that sat against the one wall of the living room. "My middle child, Missy, learned to play. I always enjoyed hearing her, especially Christmas Carols."

"Spencer knows how to play," Diana volunteered.

"Mom," Spencer protested, his face flushing with embarrassment.

"Oh, do you think you could play us something?" Evelyn asked, her voice hopeful.

"Its been quite awhile since I've even had an opportunity to play," Spencer replied, reluctantly.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Please?"

Spencer nodded. Setting his mug down, he got up and slowly made his way over to the piano. Sitting down, he looked down at the keyboard, it all seemed quite familiar, despite how long it had been. He played through a quick scale, letting his fingers get use to the notes once again. Taking a deep breath, he started playing "Silent Night" the first few bars sounding hesitant but recognizable. Behind him, he heard his mother start to sing the words, joined shortly by Evelyn. His mother singing Christmas Carols was one of the more happier memories of his childhood, and Spencer smiled as he continued to play.

"Can you play "Rudolph"? It's my favorite," Jack asked as the first song came to an end.

"Do you know the words, Jack?" Spencer asked, looking over at the little boy who was still sitting in front of the tree. Jack nodded excitedly. "Well, then if you come over here and sit with me and sing the words, I'll play it for you."

Jack jumped to his feet and hurried over to the piano. He climbed up on the piano bench next to Spencer. Soon, the sounds of "Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer," filled the room. Jack's childish voice was joined by the two women and Hotch.

Feeling at ease with playing in front of the small audience, when he reached the end of the second song, Spencer didn't hesitate with jumping into a third song. It didn't take long for Evelyn and Hotch to recognize the tune, and the two started signing "Jingle Bell Rock", Diana listening this time as she wasn't familiar with the words.

The sing-along continued, until finally Hotch brought it to and end by informing Jack that it was time for bed. The little boy's protests were soon ended by Hotch's reminder that Santa Claus wouldn't come if Jack wasn't in bed.

"Can Mrs. Reid read me a bed-time story?" Jack asked.

"You'd have to ask, Mrs. Reid," Hotch told him.

The little boy climbed down from the piano bench and made his way over to where Diana still sat on the couch.

"Mrs. Reid, would you read me a bed-time story?"

"I'd love to, Jack," Diana replied with a smile. "What story do you want me to read?"

" The Night Before Christmas. I brought it with me. Mommy always read it to me on Christmas Eve."

"Okay, then why don't you head on upstairs and get ready for bed, and I'll come read you the story."

"Thanks," Jack told her. "Goodnight Spencer," Jack said, going back and giving the young profiler a hug.

"Good-night, Jack," Spencer replied.

Hotch took Jack upstairs to get him ready for bed. As Evelyn had already excused herself to clear the mugs of hot chocolate, that left mother and son in the room alone. Spencer got up from the piano bench and sat down on the couch next to his mother.

"I'm so glad that I get to spend Christmas with you this year, Spencer," Diana said, reaching out to take hold of his hand.

"Me too, Mom," Spencer replied, gently squeezing the hand that held his.

* * *

As he finished wrapping Jack's last gift, Spencer placed it under the tree. He and Hotch had started the process as soon as Hotch was sure his son was fast asleep. While wrapping Jack's gifts, they had ate the cookies, Jack had left for 'Santa Claus'. It was after midnight now, and Spencer stretched his hands above his head, trying to stretch his tired shoulder and back muscles.

"I appreciate the help," Hotch told him, as the older man gathered the supplies they had been using.

"It's not a problem. This is giving me a whole new perspective on the holiday."

"Yeah, having children does change the holiday, that's for sure. You're focus becomes making sure it's special for them. I have a lot of good memories revolving around Christmas from my childhood and I want to make sure Jack will be able to say the same thing when he's grown, even with Haley gone."

"Must be nice. To have the happy childhood memories to look back on I mean," Spencer said, wanting to make sure his boss knew what he was referring to.

"You can't recall one happy Christmas from your childhood?" Hotch asked, recalling his earlier conversation with Diana. Remembering her comment about giving Reid some happy Christmas memories.

"I'm sure there were a few back when I was little. Younger than Jack even. They're not the ones that stand out though," Spencer replied, as he sat down in one of the arm chairs. "You said now that you have Jack, that you focus on making the holiday special for him, and that shows. I know you miss Haley, no one would expect you not too," he said, thinking of the brief look of sadness that had crossed his boss' face whenever his deceased wife was mentioned. He was hoping to get the conversation focused away from himself. "Yet, you're doing everything you can to make sure your own feelings don't affect Jack enjoying this holiday, even though I bet there are times he misses his mom too."

"I'm trying, though sometimes I wonder if I'm doing enough," Hotch said, placing the leftover wrapping paper, scissors and tape on the coffee table as he sat down on the couch across from Reid.

"You're doing your best, Hotch. You've been there for him through everything, and as long as you continue doing that, Jack will understand that you did the best you could."

"I hope so," Hotch said. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Reid alone since he had brought Diana Reid back to the house that afternoon, and his co-workers reaction had not left his mind. "I hope you're okay with me arranging for your mother to spend Christmas with us. I wanted it to be a surprise for you."

"Well, it sure did surprise me and it's fine really," Reid told him, a bit disappointed that his attempt at getting the conversation away from himself had failed. "It's just hard sometimes, especially around the holiday. I feel like I've failed her in so many ways," he continued, feeling that his boss deserved some kind of explanation at everything he had done. "I did go see her the first Christmas after my mother was admitted to Bennington. The staff does a great job at trying to make things festive but it just seemed so depressing to me. I haven't been able to make myself go back on Christmas or any other holiday since. I send her cards and call her but that's it. If you hadn't arranged for her to come here, even though I'm close by this year, I don't think I could've gotten up the courage to go see her."

"You're Mom does understand how you feel, Reid. She's told me that."

Reid looked up at Hotch's words. All he saw was sincerity on his boss' face. "That's good to know. I still feel guilty sometimes though. Like I should be doing more."

"Weren't you the one just telling me to do my best and it would be enough."

Reid ducked his head.

"Jack sure has been enjoying being around your mother. He had her read the story twice," Hotch said, changing the subject as he could sense it was getting too uncomfortable for his teammate. "Probably would have had her read it a third time if I hadn't put a stop to it."

Spencer smiled, remembering the times his mother had read books out loud to him. That was probably the happiest memories he had from his childhood. "This evening was the happiest I remember seeing her in a long time. I just keep hoping she doesn't have one of her episodes in front of, Jack."

"She has seemed fine all evening. Don't go borrowing trouble."

"But if . . . "

Hotch held up his hand trying to cut off what he knew Reid was going to say. "Don't go borrowing trouble. If it happens, we'll deal with it then. Just enjoy the time you have with her."

Reid nodded his head, staying silent as he tried to determine how to express in words what he was feeling inside. It was something that he had never been good at.

It ended up being Hotch who broke the silence. "I think I'm heading up to bed. Morning is going to come all too quickly," Hotch remarked, as he picked up the scissors and tape.

Before he could reach for it, Reid had gathered the rolls of wrapping paper. The two of them carried the stuff up to Reid's room, to keep it hidden from Jack. Hotch was about to leave the room when Reid finally spoke up.

"Hotch," Reid said, causing the older man to turn and face him. "I just want to thank-you for doing all this. This has already been the best Christmas I can remember," he told him, closing the distance between them and giving Hotch a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Spencer," Hotch replied, returning the hug. He couldn't remember ever having called the young man by his first name, though he used it when he talk to Jack about him. In this moment, it felt right somehow.

After the brief hug, Hotch left the room and headed for the room he was sharing with Jack. As he slipped into the room, the lamp on the bedside table showed the form of his son, as the boy slept peacefully. Jack had seemed content today and he hoped to keep the mood festive tomorrow too.

It had always been Haley who had fussed over the holidays. She had decorated the house. Done the baking and cooking. Done the bulk of the shopping alone. Whenever he had told her not to over do, she had told him she was fine. She said that making the holiday special for those she cared about was the best gift she could ever get.

As Hotch looked down at his son, he thought that he finally knew exactly how she felt. It wasn't only Jack he had made this holiday special for but also Reid and his mother. He had seen the pure joy on Diana's face as she listened to her son play the familiar Christmas tunes that evening. Seen the contentment as she read Jack the familiar holiday story. He recalled Reid's words from moments ago that this was the best Christmas he could remember. Hearing those words from his friend had made all the time he had spent into arranging everything worth it. Knowing that he had made this holiday special for Jack, Diana Reid and Reid filled him with joy.

"That feeling is a very special gift, Haley," Hotch whispered softly, feeling as if his wife was smiling down on him and their son.


End file.
